Scorpion, Part II (episode)
Captain Janeway forms an alliance with the Borg against Species 8472. (Season Premiere) Summary The ''Voyager'' remains on red alert after Captain Janeway, in exchange for safe passage through space, reaches an agreement with the Borg Collective to help them fight Species 8472, a race more malevolent than even the Borg. Although Chakotay strongly objects to the unpredictable collaboration, Janeway and Tuvok transport, with great caution, to the Borg cube. When a drone attempts to temporarily assimilate Janeway by connecting a neural transceiver to her, the alarmed Captain convinces them to instead choose a representative to communicate verbally with her. Soon, a vaguely Human Borg emerges to speak for the Collective designated Seven of Nine. Suddenly a bioship appears and begins firing on Voyager. The Borg cube is hit as well, injuring Janeway. To prevent the destruction of Voyager the Borg cube sacrifices itself and rams the bioship. Chakotay fears the worst but Tuvok signals him from Voyager's cargo bay. At the last moment Seven, Janeway, Tuvok, and several drones were transported to Voyager to continue their work. Janeway has been severely injured and the Doctor prepares to sedate her to protect her higher brain functions. Seven demands they continue to prepare the weapon. Janeway makes Chakotay promise to make the alliance with the Borg work, and to get the crew home. Chakotay however is convinced that the Borg won't honor their agreement. Seven, informed by the collective of the death of over 4 million drones in a massive loss in the middle of Borg space, now demands that Voyager reverse course and head for the central part of Borg Space. Chakotay refuses, and gives new terms to Seven, namely that the borg will be dropped off on an M-class planet on Voyager's journey with the weapon, and that a Borg ship could pick them up. Seven refuses saying the Borg will lose the war by that time, however Chakotay is not willing to listen to her. When Seven implies that the drones on board could simply take the weapon and the ship by force, Chakotay threatens to decompress the entire cargo bay at the first sign of resistance. Unsure of himself, Chakotay returns to the captain, who is still comatose. He finds it difficult to compel himself to work with such a total nemesis. Meanwhile, Seven begins opening the panels in the cargo bay Jefferies tube, accessing the navigational deflector. Kim alerts Chakotay, who demands Seven desist. Ignoring him, Seven opens a rift that begins pulling Voyager in. Chakotay, true to his word, decompresses the cargo bay. All drones except for Seven are pulled into space. Paris attempts to reverse course, but Voyager is pulled through the rift and into fluidic space. Torres identifies the surrounding space as not space at all, but an organic fluid. Sensors read no planets, stars or any other phenomena. Seven orders Chakotay to meet her in the cargo bay. She informs him that Voyager must now face Species 8472 alone. They have been alerted to Voyager's presence and now are only nine hours away. Chakotay, still angered by her actions, receives another message to report to sickbay. Janeway, up and about for the first time in days, is angry beyond words when Chakotay enters. The Doctor makes a joke about being two for two now having saved two of the bridge crew in under a week. Janeway asks to be left alone with Chakotay. After the Doctor is deactivated, she begins to demand why Chakotay did what he did. He tries to relate to her that he felt the Borg were changing the agreement, but she disagrees with his actions. The two reach an impass, one that threatens everyone. However Janeway has an idea... Later, Seven is escorted to the bridge. Janeway is back in command, and informs Seven that Chakotay is confined to quarters. This is a situation that Seven prefers. She agrees to work with Seven to upgrade Voyager's systems with Borg technology, and then sets the crew to create the weapons needed and upgrade the ship within the allotted time. When the bioships arrive, Voyager is ready for them. The first warhead used seems to have little effect, but after a short delay all the attacking ships are destroyed. Seven shoves Harry Kim out of the way and takes Voyager back to normal space once more, but upon reentering, they find a swarm of bioships converging on them. This time Janeway orders a high-yield warhead and all of the bioships are damaged or destroyed. The rest of the ships flee, and Seven is informed that the Borg have prevailed. Suddenly, Seven moves towards the console and throws Paris out of the way. She begins to assimilate the bridge controls, saying that Voyager would be assimilated. Janeway orders Chakotay to start operation 'Scorpion'. Chakotay, by use of a temporary neural link, confuses Seven just long enough for Torres to short out the console, disabling Seven and knocking her unconscious. Hours later, the crew has resumed course, and all seems well, but the Captain is still troubled. Seven, still with her Borg implants, is seen unconcious in sickbay, her Borg components still active. :"Captain's log, stardate 51003.7. Three days, and no sign of Borg or bioships. We appear to be out of danger, but the entire crew is on edge and so am I. Not even the calm of Master Da Vinci's workshop is enough to ease my mind." Memorable Quotes "What's wrong? Our galaxy wasn't big enough for you?" : - Chakotay to Seven of Nine Background Information * This episode marks the first appearance of Jeri Ryan as Seven of Nine. * From this episode onward, the screen-credits for the cast were modified to remove their ranks, apart from the Captain. * Jennifer Lien has been removed from the opening credits. * This time period is referenced in VOY: "Shattered", when the ship is fractured through various points in its history; the cargo bay where Seven and the Borg drones were located regresses to this point in history, and it is Seven's suggestion that allows the ship to be brought back into temporal sync. Links and References Guest Stars *Jennifer Lien as Kes References bio-molecular warhead, Borg, Borg Collective, Borg cube, Borg drone, cargo bay, deflector dish, The Doctor, fluidic space, Harry Kim, Larson, multi-kinetic neutronic mine, nanoprobes, phaser rifle, singularity, Seven of Nine, Species 8472, Species 8472 bioship, Unimatrix 01 Category:VOY episodes de:Skorpion, Teil II nl:Scorpion, Deel II